russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by BEAM TV
This is a list of programs broadcast on BEAM TV. Current broadcast by BEAM TV 'Newscast' * BEAM News Break (2014-present) * News 31 (2014-present) * Latetime News (2014-present) Current Affairs * Business Examiner (2014-present) * Gabay at Aksyon (2014-present) 'Primetime drama' 'Mexicanovelas' * A Woman's Word (2015-present) * Big Love (2015-present) * La Madrastra (2015-present) Note: All Telenovela programs are dubbed in Tagalog language. Drama anthology * Pira-pirasong Pangarap (2014-present) Japanese anime * Astro Boy (2014-present) * Daimos (2014-present) * Chinpui (2014-present) Showbiz talk show * The Henri Show (2014-present) Variety show * Wonderful Evening (2014-present) Game shows * The Million Peso Game (2014-present) * Play n' Win (2014-present) 'Informercials' * EZ Shop (2015-present) * O Shopping (2014-present) (also aired on ABS-CBN and SkyCable Channel 11) * ShopJapan (March 9-April 11, 2015; May 9, 2015-present)(also aired on TV5 and AksyonTV) * Vision TV Shopping (formerly TVShoppe; 2015-present) (also aired on Telenovela Channel (SkyCable Channel 81), IBC, RPN and ZTV 33) Movie Trailers * Cine Movie Trailers (2014-present) Movie blocks * Sine Komiks (2014-present) * MVP: Monday Viva Primetime (2014-present) * Happy Comedy (2014-present) * Wednesday Romance (2014-present) * Disney Movie (2014-present) * Friday Premiere Cinema (2014-present) * Golden Theater (2014-present) * Toon Movie Kids (2014-present) * Sabado Pinoy Blockbusters (2014-present) * Action Packed Sunday (2014-present) * Sunday Screening (2014-present) 'Religious' * Ang Tugon (2014-present) * Great Day To Live with Bro. Greg Durante (2014-present) * Prside the Lord (2014-present) * The 700 Club International(2014-present) Previous programs CTV-31/E! Philippines Channel 31 era * Academy Awards Attractions * Adventure Cinema Theater * Airwolf * Bad Movies We Love * Baywatch * Behind the Scenes * CBS Evening News * Celebrity Homes * Coming Attractions * CTV Goes to Oscars * Cowboys and Indians * Drive-In Theater * E! Features * E! News Daily * E! News Week in Review * E! True Hollywood Story * Eto Rangers * Fashion Emergency * FYE! * Hilarious Attractions * Hope Hollywood Original Treasures * Ibang Klasik Ito * Iskul Bukol * Larry King Live (CNN) * Late Show with David Letterman * Matinee Classics * Mission: Impossible * MVP on CTV * Mysteries and Scandals * Nestle Hollywood Romances * On Broadway * Once Upon a Movie Time * Our Favorite Movies * Pictures Of War * PLDT Family Movie * Premiere Night * Revealed with Jules Asner * Sabado Nights at the Movies * Showcase of Suspense * Spy Network * SRO TV * Starstruck Presents * Studio 101: Freeway to the Stars * Talk Soup * That's All Toons * The Crystal Maze * The Gossip Show * The PLDT Premiere Theater * The Rat Patrol * Tuesday's Hilarious Attractions * Third Rock from the Sun * Tom & Jerry * Twilight Zone * Wild On! * Wild On! Philippines * Wild Wild Westerns * World News Tonight with Peter Jennings BEAM Channel 31 on Test Broadcast *2008 Beijing Olympics: Volleyball Mens Edition *Hamtaro The Game Channel on BEAM Channel 31 *America's Got Talent *Minute to Win It *Wheel of Fortune *Jeopardy! *The Price Is Right *The Biggest Loser: Season 7 *Dance Your A** Off *Survivor: Redemption Island *Survivor: South Pacific *Pictureka! *Family Game Night *RPN NewsWatch¹ *RPN NewsCap¹ ¹RPN Programs, both were continued to air on the said original channel after the channel (BEAM TV) axed simulcasting both producing newscasts from original channel on October, 2011 until October 29, 2012. CHASE/Jack City *24: Live Another Day^ *24 *Awake *Alcatraz *Arrow* *The Black Box (Special TV Movie Premier of CHASE) *Breakout Kings *Burn Notice *Bones *Chase *Chicago Fire *Chicago P.D. *City Eye *City Lounge Presents (Special TV Movie Premier of JackCITY) *The Closer *Cold CaseRefer to 1 *Covert Affairs *Do No Harm *Elementary Elementary airing tonight on Jack City retrieved via Philstar.com 11-26-2012 *Fringe *The Following *Forever *Gang Related *Golden Boy *Graceland^ *Grimm* *House *In Plain Sight *Ironside *JackCITY CENTRAL *JackCITY Exclusives (Special feature programs/behind the scenes of JackCITY) *Law and Order *Law and Order: Special Victims Unit *Legends *Life *Limelight (Special features about the artists of JackCITY) *Motive *NCIS *Person of Interest *Persons Unknown *Psych *Reckless *Revolution (moved to Jack TV) *Royal Pains *Rush *Sons of Anarchy *Terra Nova *The Killing *The Americans *The Mentalist *The Strain *Those Who Kill *Touch *Trauma *Tyrant *V *VegasQuaid stars in new drama on Jack City retrieved via Philstar.com 11-20-2012 *Warehouse 13 *White Collar *Without a Trace 'Informercials' 'Religious' * TBN on BEAM TV (2014-2015) See also *Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media *Radio Mindanao Network References BEAM TV